


Get Out

by ToyMouse



Series: The small one - HamLaf 2020 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hamlaf Week 2020, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyMouse/pseuds/ToyMouse
Summary: Things get hot, and time is running out.Or: Adrienne and Alex make cookies and things get out of hand, and when Laf tries to save the day, Alex does the saving instead.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: The small one - HamLaf 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914598
Kudos: 10





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is so so so late! (At least later than I posted the other two) I wasn’t able to finish it yesterday and really struggled to end it, as per usual. Please enjoy!

“What on Earth?” Lafayette shouted over the blaring.

“Fire alarm! Why is the fire alarm goi-The cookies!” Adrienne screeched, rushing into the kitchen to rescue their cookies. Their mother remained seated on the couch, knitting calmly.

With a jolt, Lafayette remembered his housemate. His housemate the bat shapeshifter.

Lafayette tore through the house to the master bedroom. Laid out on the floor, Alexander held his hands tight over his ears, crying in pain. Two large strides later and Laf was by his side, gathering Alex into his arms and lifting him easily. Lafayette sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, Alex cuddled into his chest. From the nightstand, Laf pulled out a pair of noise canceling headphones. The boy calmed slightly once the headphones were over his head, opening his eyes to stare blearily at Lafayette.

“Laffie? What the heck was that noise? It was so loud.”

“I know, darling. It was the fire alarm. The cookies stayed in for too long and started smoking. Adrienne’s taking care of it.” With Alexander’s heightened hearing, he could still pick up the alarm, but it was easier to ignore with the headphones, easier to focus on Lafayette’s voice. “Are you doing okay, ma petite?”

“Better now, thank you. Are Maman and Adrienne okay?”

“They’re fine, it was just smoke. Do you want to see if Adrienne saved a cookie or two for you to try?”

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Adrienne had opened the windows and pulled the three trays of cookies out of the oven. The chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin cookies seemed okay upon closer inspection. The lace cookies, however, were ruined. The sugar had burned, which was what caused the smoke and the alarm going off.

The unsalvageable cookies were tossed. Adrienne piled the good ones onto a plate and proceeded back into the living room. She placed the plate on the coffee table and flipped into the seat next to her mother. The alarm had finally stopped, but the smoke was still present in the air. 

Alexander appeared in the hallway, Lafayette towering behind him. His hands firmly covered Alex’s ears. Adrienne quirked an eyebrow at her brother. 

“See, ma petite, the alarm is stopped and the cookies are there.” Laf’s face was close to his hand over Alex’s ear, whispering to him. 

* * *

Alexander happily munched on the oatmeal raisin cookies, as Madame Lafayette showed him how to perform a knit-purl combo. Lafayette and Adrienne sat a little ways away, pretending to watch television. 

“What was that, Gil? You just walk in here all intimate like that and you still think he doesn’t like you?” Adrienne whispered furiously to her brother. Laf glared balefully at her. 

“He can hear you. And besides, Alex had never heard the fire alarm before. It was too loud. He was wearing my headphones for a little while,” Why was he still talking? He could have just told her to mind her own business. He should have just told her to shove off. “He was worried about you and Maman. I promised to cover his ears and stay with him as he came to check on you.”

“How is he even real? He’s like so angry and yet so innocent.”

“He’s special, Adrienne.” Alexander glanced away from his knitting and looked toward Lafayette. Their eyes met across the room, and they smiled at each other. Only Adrienne noticed the fondness and adoration between the connected gaze. 

* * *

Alexander had finished his fifth line of his project, and rewarded himself with a cookie, Maman smiling indulgently at him. This would be his fifth cookie in as many minutes. Without warning, the alarm suddenly started up again, startling the small family. 

“Adrienne!” The matriarch rarely raised her voice, but she felt this case may warrant it. “You said you took care of everything!” 

“I did, Maman! Or at least I thought I did.” They were shouting over the alarm in an attempt to hear each other. Adrienne rushed to the kitchen.

Alexander dropped everything. Eyes clenched tight, he pressed his hands over his ears. Lafayette grabbed his arm and pulled, insistent, and started leading Alexander back to their bedroom. He chose to forgive his mind for calling it “their” room, considering the situation.

A loud scream stopped him. Panic and anxiety rang through him when he recognized the voice. Adrienne. 

“Gilbert! Help!” He muttered a quick apology to Alex, pushing him into walking further down the hall, and ran to the kitchen. 

Flames licked up the kitchen walls, destroying everything in its wake. 

“Mon Dieu! It was just cookies, Adrienne. Get out, hurry!” Adrienne turned and began making her way out. “Call for help!”

She swept out of the room, collected her mother from the couch, and stumbled through the front door. Finally outside, she pulled her phone and dialed emergency services. She spoke to the operator, providing the information she could, as she continued to stare in shock as the flames continued to envelop the house. 

Lafayette, meanwhile, tried to stop the flames. He had the sink turned on and was filling a bucket. As he threw the first bucket, the ceiling groaned. Horror flared within him at the sound and he abandoned his attempts, making his way out of the kitchen. The fire had moved into the living room, eating the curtains and destroying the art his mother and Alexander had lovingly made. 

All at once, Lafayette panicked. The fire was moving too fast, racing down the hall and into any space possible, including the bedroom Alex had escaped to. Laf didn’t know what to do. The heat from the fire was oppressive. He was afraid to open the door and provide more oxygen to fuel the fire, but he needed to save Alex.

Rushing forward, he barrelled through the hall and shoved the door open. The flames filed in right after him until he slammed the door closed to buy them some time. 

Alexander stared wide eyed, confusion etched into every line until his brain reconciled the input from his eyes. Once he understood the situation, he jumped into action. Outside, a trellis blocked the windows. Lafayette was trapped in this room. Alex shifted and flew to reach the small window high on the wall. He flung himself into the little window and broke through the glass, escaping the room.

Lafayette gaped, watching Alex abandon him. No. Not abandon. Alex wouldn’t do that. Would he? Lafayette closed his eyes tightly to fight off tears. He didn’t have time for crying; he needed to figure a way out. Alexander was probably trying to get help. Maybe.

The fire burned on, flames bursting from underneath the door. Lafayette ran to the window and pulled it open. He tested the frame, trying to think of something he could use to break through it. He pushed and pulled and shoved, and the thing just would not budge.

The temperature kept rising, and Laf struggled to breathe through the smoke surrounding him. He could make out the sound of sirens in the distance, and felt a bit of relief, though he knew he would not be unscathed when they finally got to him. Hanging his head in resignation, only one thought stayed in his mind: ‘At least Alexander got out okay.’

* * *

Alexander flew like a literal bat out of hell from the house he had called home. He beat his wings as fast as physically possible. He had to save Gilbert.

* * *

A dark cloud rose over the horizon, an odd sound of displaced air following it. Lafayette peered at it curiously, wondering if it was the grim reaper coming to collect his soul, when he noticed a small speck break off from the cloud, moving fast. As the speck got closer, Laf could identify it.

Alex came to save him.

* * *

Alexander gripped at the trellis and pulled with all his might. He pulled and pulled, and Lafayette pushed and pushed.

“Alexander, stop. It’s okay. Thank you for coming back to me.” Lafayette released his hold on the bars and smiled at the bat. “Thank you.” Alexander scowled, the expression extreme on the tiny face, before he disappeared from sight.

Human Alexander reappeared next to Lafayette inside the room. He gripped Lafayette’s face in both hands, “Do not say goodbye.” Alex stared into Lafayette’s eyes, begging him with his gaze.

The cloud was closer now, and the screeching was deafening. Hundreds of bats filled the sky until the group flew downward. Thousands of tiny feet gripped at the metal blocking the window and pulled. They pulled and pulled until the wall itself gave in. The colony scattered in a million directions, and Alexander yanked hard at Lafayette. Laf, disoriented by the smoke and the turn of events, stumbled behind Alex, into the cool evening air. 

* * *

Three of the four were given a clean bill of health. Lafayette was suffering from smoke inhalation and required a trip to the hospital. He insisted that Adrienne and their Maman go to a hotel to rest, and booked them a room within a few minutes. Alexander held Laf’s hand as they rode in the back of the ambulance.

* * *

“You should go to the hotel, Alexander. Don’t waste your time here.” 

As soon as he was allowed, Alexander situated himself in Lafayette’s hospital room. He pulled the large armchair over to the bed and gripped the other’s hand. He refused to let go, even when the nurse came to check his vitals. The doctor had decided to keep Laf overnight. Sometimes, when smoke inhalation is present, there is the risk of a collapsed lung or heart attack even hours after the experience, and they didn’t want to risk it. 

“No. I’m not going anywhere.” Alexander’s head laid on the bed, both hands holding onto Lafayette tightly. 

How could Lafayette think, even for a moment, that Alexander would abandon him? At that moment, he had been scared, and he lashed out. Now, all he felt was guilt. 

“It’s really a waste to stay here with me. You could be spending time with Adrienne and studying.”

“I cannot. I don’t have many material possessions, Laffie. Everything I had is gone.” Laf supposed he was right. Alexander lifted his head and peered at the other man. “Except you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAND Done. :D I hope you liked it!   
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Come say hi! @ToyMouse


End file.
